A Pheely Christmas Kiss
by amberbabydoll
Summary: Takes place right after Keely gave Phil a hug in Christmas Break. After the hug, Pim gets the wizard and put a mistle toe above them. What would happen? Would they have their kiss? A PhilKeely Oneshot!


**Title: A Pheely Christmas Kiss**

**Summary: Takes place right after Keely gave Phil a hug in "Christmas Break." After the hug, Pim gets the wizard and put a mistle toe above them. What would happen??? Would they have their kiss??? A Phil/Keely One-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTF (. If I did, I wouldn't cancel it. Also, I don't own the lyrics from "Something More." Aly & AJ owns it.**

**Author's Note: I am sorry for not updating my latest stories like "Hannah Montana: The Matchmaker," "Hannah Montana Helps Ricky and Aly," and "The Baxters Visit The Diffys." Also, I will start my sequel to "Something New Between Troy and Gabriella" soon. Again, I am so sorry because I have been busy with school and stuff. Anyways, here is my Pheely one-shot story. Here it is:**

A Pheely Christmas Kiss

After Phil was done telling Keely the story of when they really first met, Keely realized that was him smiling at her after the Christmas tree lighting.

"That was you," Keely asked.

Phil nodded, "That was the first time we first met."

Keely walked over to him and hugged him. As she pulled back from the hug, Keely whispered "Phil Diffy, your the most wonderful boy I've ever known." Phil smiled, and blushed.

As Phil and Keely was hugging, Pim decided to put some romance since she knew that her older brother had feelings for his best friend. Pim grabbed the wizard, and pressed a button until a mistle toe appeared above them. Phil and Keely backed away from the hug, and seen it over them.

They both looked at each other and blushed. _"Oh, I just want to tell him I love him" _Keely thought. Phil thought the same thing. Things were silent between them.

"Listen, Keel I have to tell you something," Phil said breaking the silence.

"What is it, Phil?" Keely asked curiously.

"Well, since we met...I-uh" Phil said stammering.

"Come on Phil, say something" Keely said.

"Okay, since we first met I actually had feelings for you," Phil said. Keely looked at him confused, "What are you talking about Phil?"

"I'm talking about this," Phil said. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. At first, Keely wanted to stop but ended up turning her first kiss passionately. Lloyd, Barbara, and Pim looked at them and smiled but Pim looked at them disgusted. Phil and Keely separated from the kiss smiling and blushing.

"Keely, I love you" Phil said happily.

"Oh, Phil I love you too" Keely said.

"I wanted to tell you, but I was just afraid that you didn't have the same feelings. I really wanted us to be more than..." Phil was about to finish his sentence until Keely had put her finger on his lips. "Phil, don't worry. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid." Keely said smiling.

Phil leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Oh gosh can you please stop," Pim said wrecking the perfect moment.

"Oh, sorry" Keely told Pim.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that evening...

Phil and Keely was watching "The Santa Clause 2" cuddling on the couch. Phil paused the movie and turned to Keely.

"What, do I have something on my face" Keely said.

"No, it's just you look so beautiful" Phil said. Keely smiled and they leaned in once again and shared a kiss. Phil and Keely broke away, as Phil gave her a Christmas present.

"Oh, Phil you shouldn't have," Keely said. She opened the gift and seen a beautiful locket saying _"I love you." _She started to cry as she opened the locket and seen a picture of both Phil and her. On the other side, was a mesage saying:

_Dear Keely,_

_I just want to say how much I loved you since _

_we met._

_I hope you feel the same way._

_Love,_

_Phil_

"Oh Phil, your so sweet" Keely said smiling at her boyfriend. She leaned in and started kissing him. The kiss was really soft at first until Keely turned it passionately. As they kept kissing, Keely started to pull Phil down with her. Phil immediately grabbed the remote and played the movie again. Phil and Keely had their first official make-out session on the couch. As they pulled away for air, Keely realized that it was almost for curfew.

"Um, Phil I have to go" Keely said sadly.

"Okay Keel, I'll walk you to the door" Phil said.

They walked to the door silently.

"Um Phil, thank you for letting me help you guys with decorating the tree" Keely said smiling.

"You welcome baby, um Keely" said Phil.

"You know what, I like that baby" replied Keely.

"Bye"

"Bye baby"

She gave him a kiss and left. While Keely was walking home, she kept thinking about everything that happened that night. She finally got her first boyfriend and a kiss from someone she loved. With everything, Keely's life was perfect with that evening

_Would we be, more than friends_

_Yet little did I know before_

_We would be something more._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay that's it. Hope you like the story, so please review.**

**x3,**

**Amber**


End file.
